


A Christmas with the Crosshares

by DrGairyuki



Series: Honey [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Cute Ending, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Humor, Humorous Ending, Romantic Fluff, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: A Christmas special for the Crosshares ship.





	A Christmas with the Crosshares

It was the night of Christmas Eve at the Adel Scarlatina household. The 3 members of Team HALE: Honey A. Scarlatina, Lueur Grace, and Azila Bertha, which they were all females, both were different kinds of Faunus species, and were in a relationship with each other, were laying on the floor of the living room of the house where the christmas tree was, appear to be sleeping, while their 4th member of their team, Eade Cyan, the only male and human of Team HALE, was somewhere else on the day of Christmas Eve, as the mothers of Honey: Coco A. Scarlatina, a Human who wear a pair of sunglasses and is blinded in the right eye due to a grimm attack, and Velvet A. Scarlatina, a Bunny Faunus who was shy as her species' namesake and has a nice personality to her, were looking at the what appear to be the sleeping form of their daughter as they smile at her while their other childrens were sleeping in their own bedrooms. That was when the brown bunny faunus who is laying against her shoulders spoke to her about how it was amazing that their daughter have gotting not 1, but 2 love interests. "I can't believe she got two of them."

"Hey, you were the one who have the long process of asking me out." Coco said with a slight tone of humor in her own voice as she remember of how Velvet had the long process of just simply asking her out on a date before her memory was replace by another one as she spoke to Velvet. "It still make me wonder what I did to deserved a kid like Honey..."

Velvet then look up at her wife's only remaining eye before she told her as she give her a warm smile as always. "How many do I have to tell you, Coco? It is because you saved both me and Honey from that Geist when we were younger." Velvet still clearly remember of how Coco saved both Velvet and Honey when she was a baby from that Geist.

"Sorry. My mind still tending to lapse my memory of what happend due to that attack." Coco said as she know not only that attack cost her right eyes, but it also cause her mind to lapse about it every or so often due to the mental damage from the said attack.

"Coco. You don't have apologies for something you can help."

"... It kinda irony that you would tell me not to worry about it." Coco chuckle at that irony.

"I know." Velvet said. With that, they kissed each other on their own lips.

"Aaand. Photograph."  
The moment lasted for a few second before it was shattered and both of them slowly turned to see Honey was holding her scroll in the air before she begun to type away. They've took several double takes before Velvet's brain then shut down like my computer from the most recent summer due to overheating as her face was red with embarrassment while Coco then launched herself at Honey to get the scroll while her face was just red as her wife, but miss as Honey before Coco begun chasing her through the lower room of the house as she shouted. "Give that to me!"

"You said no hanky-panky in the backseat, so why don't I do the same!" Honey laughs at this as she was clearly taught in the ways of the Trolls by Azila.

"TROLL!"

"LOL!"

Coco, while she was unhappy about the plank Honey pulled off, hide a smile behind herself as she thought it was kinda funny and knew that Honey choose quite a sassy one... all while Velvet's own mind was going through a literally nuclear meltdown from pure embarrasment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It's inevitable that Azila will teach Honey in the Ways of the Trolls. Why? Because it is hilarious. And for some of you wondering about Eade's own personality, he is basically just like the Crosshare couple's teammate, Fox. So that's pretty much it for now. I'm working on something else now...


End file.
